


Relaxing with movies

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 7





	Relaxing with movies

Kim Dahyun enjoyed the day free sometimes from all their planning because she could rest and be with Son Chaeyoung where they could be cuddled and watching movies.

"I was thinking since we have the day free we could watch one movie with also hot chocolate"

"That a great idea unnie" say Son Chaeyoung

Together they had one crush on each other. They were pining and it's was like one tradition they had, everytime they were so close, so close to kissing ane everything.

But sometimes when the movie was scaring they had their hand linked.

Today Kim Dahyun doesn't understand but she has kissed the forehead of Son Chaeyoung before giving her hot chocolate, it's was just one something she wanted to do to her to kiss her when she said Thank You.

The whole movie was good and they were crying because the movie was beautiful.

Son Chaeyoung had her head on the shoulder of Kim Dahyun

It's was just a perfect day where they were just relaxing and be them.


End file.
